


no turning back (to the good old days)

by Prinzenhasserin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drama with Porn, F/F, Morning After, Morning Sex, Naked Arguments, Post-Accidental Hookup, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/pseuds/Prinzenhasserin
Summary: Lilia wakes up in Minako's hotel room after the banquet. To be more precise, she wakes up naked in Minako's bed, with Minako still inside of it, and she doesn't know how to deal with having slept with her former lover again.





	no turning back (to the good old days)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elstaplador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/gifts).



> Dear elstaplador! I hope you enjoy this story, and that I balanced the act between casual hook-up and grand passion ;P

Lilia woke with a headache, painfully aware of every muscle in her body in the way that only happened when overindulging in a copious amount of alcohol. Her head was swollen, her feet were sore, and the pristine bedsheets felt like sandpaper on her skin. Someone was touching her, warmth seeping into part of her back—she wanted it gone. Too exhausted to make it so, she laid there wondering if opening her eyes was going to trigger a migraine or nausea or maybe a panic once she realised who was lying beside her. 'Please,' she thought, 'let this not be my ex- husband.'— even though she would at least know how to treat him. Her mind is still carefully blank, as if it wants to protect her from her memories—she only remembers the afterparty. The Grand Prix final where her student made Gold, and the exhibition skates afterwards where he managed to embarrass her utterly (but his choreography hadn't been that bad, a voice inside of her protested).

"Lilia?" A voice she was immediately familiar with asks her; rough with sleep. She hadn't heard it in so long, before yesterday, but enough to fall in bed with her? "Is that you?" Her eyes opened. Lilia took in the naked form of one of her former rivals, one of the stars on the ballet firmament, sleepily staring at her. Oh no. It was worse than her ex-husband.

It snapped her out of her sleepy daze. She blinked, and tried on an outraged yell, her own voice much rougher than she was used to, "How did you get into my bed?"

"You're in mine, actually," Minako Okukawa corrected her. She was naked from her belly-button up—possibly naked further down, too, but the rest of her was hidden by the flimsy bedsheet hotels call appropriate bedding. Her tits are almost unbearably perky, for all that she's over fifty now, too. They had been perky the first time Lilia had seen them, now over thirty years ago, but back then she could ascribe it to her youth and was only jealous in the abstract. She was really unbearably beautiful for early in the morning with a hangover.

"What am I doing in your bed?" Lilia asked, and even while the words were leaving her mouth she realised it was a stupid question. She had always been incredibly attracted to bad ideas—worse ideas—and her choice in bed partners had always left an impression. Case in point: Yakov. "Does my ex-husband know?" she asked, right after the incredulous look of Minako. She deserved the scorn really, could never resist a pretty face, and it was even more difficult to resist Minako now that she wasn't married or her teacher. Not that she had resisted her the minute she'd been divorced either.

Minako shrugged, the elegant motion shunting down the bedsheet further. Lilia could almost see a dark shadow on her groin either a panty, an optical illusion, or hair she hadn't shaved off, and every single one of these options made her mouth water. 

She swallowed, her throat suddenly very scratchy. Her headache was gone, exorcised by the image of a beautiful lady like Yakov would say, and why was she thinking of Yakov at a time like this?

"You did say something about needing to escape your hotel room because of an invasion of Russian men." Minako said. It was not as helpful an explanation as it would seem, since Lilia didn't fucking remember a single thing. The last she remembered was chewing out Yuri for performing an untested choreography right after the grand prix-- it wasn't as if the Figure Skating grand prix was even the most important event of the season! He should at least take a modicum of care for his still growing body. But like all youths, she was speaking against the ocean in Yuri's case. He'd never known moderation, and to be fair, neither had Lilia when she was his age. The only moderating influence Lilia had had was the certainty of landing in the camps should she put her foot wrong. "I thought it was some sort of excuse to get your foot in the door. I certainly thought you were kidding. Why, did you cheat on him again?"

"Again?" Lilia said, outraged. "I wasn't the one who cheated in the first place!"

"What was that brief affair you had with me, then?" Minako said. She was still sharp, all angles, the most biting mind of her generation and one of the sharpest critics of the way ballet was going that Lilia knew. "Chopped liver?"

"That saying doesn't make sense," Lilia told her, briefly distracted, then she turned towards the content of what Minako was saying, and defended her former relationship with Yakov most strenuously, "That was the way it always had been! I had my girls, and Yakov had his boys, and at the end of the day we would go home together--but he cheated me."

"So I was your sidegirl, but now I'm a mistake," Minako concluded, and she was still entirely naked and this was outrageous, Lilia wasn't sure anyone should be this attractive, and yet here Minako was, radiant in her fury like a goddess come down to earth. Lilia wanted to see her dance again--except that probably wasn't possible with the way her neck had fused together after the break.  

"No," Lilia protested, because how could sleeping with Minako ever be a mistake? The mistakes started afterwards, when Lilia was involved with her bad breakup, or was supposed to travel to Brazil and tour on the continents, whereas Minako-- well, she had never been great at long distance relationships, or even longterm relationships that didn't involve sex. "It's-- complicated," she said finally.

"I beg your pardon," Minako said, and that was another thing that was different. It used to be that Minako could only curse in coarse language, but now she could pronounce polite requests like the bitterest of insults. Lilia wasn't sure she liked it; she had enjoyed her more creative constructions as a matter of due. This frosty facsimile wasn't doing it for her. "I dearly hope you manage to uncomplicate it for me, or otherwise I'm going to throw your clothes out of the window, and make you do the walk of shame in a hotel bathrobe."

"Where  _are_  my clothes?" Lilia took the opportunity to ask.

"Wherever you left them last night," Minako answered swiftly, and unhelpfully. "Now stop prevaricating, and tell me exactly why you tried to seduce me again."

Lilia quickly surveyed the hotel room, but when she couldn't find the slick sequinned metallic blue dress she had worn to the banquet-- or the bodysuit underneath it to hold everything in place-- she turned back to eye Minako more closely. "I seduced you?" she raised her eyebrow and gestured to Minako's exposed everything.

Minako stretched herself. Her gaze was challenging, and she was entirely unabashed about being naked. Not that Lilia was in any way less naked--but she felt the embarrassment down to her toes. She was not in training, and hadn't waxed her legs in quite some time, and now that she was thinking about it, her feet needed a pedicure desperately too.

She clung to the bedsheet as the only barrier separating her from Minako's judgement, and turned back around to look for her missing dress. 

Behind the armchair she could see it peaking about; lazily thrown there in the heights of pleasure probably. She tried taking the bedsheet with her, but in the American fashion, there was only one on the entire bed and Minako had it pinned beneath her leg. "What," Minako said, challenging. "Afraid of me looking? This isn't the first time I've seen you naked."

"The first time in daylight," Lilia corrected her. "With a hangover to boot."

Minako scoffed. "What, you want me to believe the prima ballerina assoluta of the Bolshoi ballet has body issues? Please."

"Compared to you?" Lilia dropped the sheet, not wanting to continue the argument. "Everyone falls short anyway."

Minako scoffed again, and Lilia could feel her gaze following after her. She went behind the chair to pick up the dress-- her pantyhose and bodyshaping underwear laid on top, and at least the nylon was ruined. Her high heels, only 5 inches in deference to the long hours she had been on her feet stood next to the door. At least those she'd still be able to wear.

"I don't believe this," Minako grumbled, and yes, that was what Lilia was more used to from her. "You're just what, sleeping with me, and then disappearing for the next ten years? Again?"

Lilia looked at her, really looked at her. Minako's eyes were red-rimmed but that said nothing, Lilia's eyes were tired, too, and yet something-- "What would you suggest we do instead? I'm willing to consider my options."

"You could turn back time, wake up and have sex with me." Minako said, petulant. She didn't seem to mean it seriously. And yet, there was something about her that seemed disappointed, as if she had promised herself something more. Lilia knew that was unlikely. Lilia knew that there wasn't a chance that Minako had spent the last 10 years pining after her-- Minako wasn't that kind of woman. Besides, even if she were, she could have searched out Lilia any time in the past-- it wasn't as if she had hidden herself in the backwater tracks of a small town in Japan like certain other people she could mention. But who was she kidding, these were excuse anyway. 

"I didn't know you wanted more sex," Lilia said, helplessly in the face of emotions from anyone, even only the repressed hint of them.

"Who doesn't want more sex?" Minako mumbled into her bedsheet, pulling it up finally. But now that she had done so, Lilia mourned for the hidden breasts to appear again. She stepped closer to the bed. It would finalise her mistake, if she was going to sleep with Minako again. It would do no good to any of them. Lilia felt her pussy growing wetter than she had in  _years_  even so.

"Plenty of people would rather do without." Lilia said, and advanced towards the bed. "And while a lot of other people would say yes to more sex, there's plenty who wouldn't want morning sex after a night of partying. You don't want-- to freshen up?"

Minako was watching her. The air felt heavy and tense. It was rather terrible of Lilia to have slept with her again--it had been rather terrible to seduce her in the first place, except the sex had been amazing. And now, she was going to have amazing sex again, with Minako. 

"You drive me crazy," Minako said against her lips, and then they were kissing, and it was just as good as Lilia remembered, even while she got flashes of doing so the night before. Minako's lips were soft against hers, and she moved with the kiss, opened her mouth easily against Lilia's tongue. "Why didn't you tell me that you loved me?"

Lilia didn't parse the words at first, was too busy leaning into Minako's mouth and letting her caress her breasts. She gasped when Minako's fingers dipped between her wet folds and explored her pussy. "When should I have mentioned it?" Lilia asked, as yes, so it was one of the regrets she carried around with her, but it certainly didn't make Top 10. Well, maybe it didn't make Top 3. There were always relationships she regretted ending, but Minako had been her student, and then her understudy, and there was a lot of backstabbing to be expected in those sort of situations. "In between yelling at Ulanova for stealing you? In between divorcing my husband? Or maybe I should have shouted it from the stage at Putin's medal ceremony?"

Minako pulled away, sank further down, kissed her bellybutton. "We were alone together a lot. I remember us fucking like bunnies."

"Yes, well--" Lilia said, breathlessly, because Minako hadn't stopped stroking her clitoris, had continued her ministrations, and was now teasing her folds apart with her tongue. Lilia stretched her legs further apart, and then she was in bliss. Minako hadn't forgotten how she liked to be pleased, and knew exactly how to drive her wild.

Lilia's hands went into Minako's hair--still a mess from the night, and now suddenly Lilia remembered them scissoring like they weren't both over fifty. She remembered Minako cutting into a dance she had demanded from Yuri, and she remembered them stumbling over couples in the alcohoves, trying to find a spot to talki in private, until Minako had invited her to her room, where they had drunken more champagne--excuse her, sparkling wine from the Krim. And then Minako had confessed her tendre, and Lilia had admitted the same, and they had both been overcome by passion.

It wasn't fair, Lilia thought, caressing Minako's hair while she was sucking her clit. She had wanted a life together, and that had obviously not happened, and now she was old. It was a wonder Minako wanted to touch her, still with the way she looked more like an old crone than a beautiful swan.

Minako let up, her chin dripping in fluids—she was still so beautiful, and that was entirely unfair. "Are you even thinking about getting off, or are you doing your taxes in your head?" Minako asked.

Lilia could only pull her up, and kiss her. She tasted salty, from the juices of her pussy, and there was really nothing wrong if they were still so in tune. "Only thinking about how much of a fool I am," Lilia said. "Letting you leave. Leaving you."

She returned Minako's caresses. They were old together, and in their age their respective ages had grown closer together--Minako had stopped performing regularly in deference of her continued health, and Lilia danced through the pain of age because she couldn't imagine herself doing anything but dancing and they had both found each other again, choreographing for worldclass skaters as if that was something every ballerina did upon retirement, as if it had been meant to be just the two of them in a sea of skaters.

"I don't think the morning sex is working," Lilia said ruefully. She was wet, yes, but she didn't think she could--would be able to let herself climax. She was much too keyed up--from Minako, from the banquet, from Yuri, and she had entirely disregarded Yakov who had been sharing a suite, if different rooms, with her.

"Ha!" Minako exclaimed. "That just means we aren't trying enough. But fine, I'll take a rain check." Her eyelashes were still unnaturally long, Lilia noticed, when Minako fluttered her lashes at her. The action made her smile, and relax her shoulders, and maybe she really wanted to spend the morning getting frisky in bed, now that the pressure was off. Now that Minako had brought up another time they could be spending the day in bed together. 

Lilia grabbed Minako's face between her hands, and kissed her, while letting herself fall onto the many cushions of the bed. Minako's mouth was as soft as the feathery bed, and she could see heaven in her future. "I thought you didn't want..." Minako began voicing, breathlessly, but then thought better of protesting lest it turned out to be successful. Instead, she pressed her own tongue against Lilia, and hitched herself up so that Lilia had more access to her pussy. It was glorious.

Minako's hitched breathless moans were familiar, and encouraging. She could feel her pussy fluttering against her tongue, and Minako's hands on her back edging her on, encouraging her likewise—and then her folds clenched around her, and Lilia licked her through the orgasm, until she came down, and stilled on the sheets.

"That was exactly what I wanted, thank you," Minako said, sleepily leaning against the headboard. "Now, you may leave. Or stay for breakfast, whatever."

Lilia closed her eyes and smiled. That was Minako, her best understudy—always demanding more. "Or I could stay forever?" she asked.

And Minako, who took the entire arm when you gave her a finger, did just that.


End file.
